Vanishing Reflections
by RoyalNights
Summary: Skinny is a homless girl from a broken past, leader of a young renegade gang of vampire hunters in the US inner cities. She is kidnapped by a master FREAK and taken to London where she escapes and stumbles upon one of Hellsings operations. possible AxOC
1. First Tear: Dirty

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters from Hellsing, although I have kidnapped them and are hiding them in small fruit jars in my basement heater.

I wrote this story running a fever, forgive meeeee!

Nyx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PROLOUGE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Most people think the world of darkness is limited to the stereotypical haunted castles, thunder and lightning; maidens in corsets and in desperate need of a vacation in the Virgin Islands. But in reality, fangs dont pick which mouth they go into, or which neck for that matter. All that is a concern is the hunt, the blood, the adrenaline rush, the fear brewing in the eyes of an unsuspecting victim.

Who says that can be limited to the upperclass?

The true seed of darkness lies right under the upturned noses of the upperclass, right where people dare not tread; where wars have been raging for ages for no apparent cause. While the scum of the earth have been driven off the well paved streets and well lit roads of wealthier sections of town; they have been driven backwards to the alleys, the grease-laden streets, the grafittied walls and boarded up windows.

I Back to the dirt, the filth, the birthplace of darkness. /I 

Nurtured in dark corners and heaps of waste, nourished by constant hate and pain that lay over a district like a poor mans shroud.

Held by calloused hands that only knew the love, gentle caress of a gun's stock. Sung the lullaby of a thousand starving souls on their way to the hereafter and delivered into the world by no doctor, no clean enviroment, no sacred blessing, nothing but dirt and filth which was meant to be its formula, its warm bottle as it grew and festered to live as a tumor on human society.

This is the cradle of darkness.

This is Bridgeport, Connecticut, United States of America

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Tear: Dirty

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gritty. That was the first word that popped into Skinny's mind as she wandered along the fog coated road, her lithe form covered in a long sleeved white t-shirt that was too long for her, tight capris swathing her lean and shapely legs in their denim embrace. Plain running sneakers squeaked in the rain that fell heavily, plastering her black hoodie to her shoulder length brown-blonde hair. She stalked the night, big brown eyes narrowed and darting around her surroundings as she let her hands slip into the pockets of her hoodie, taking a sharp turn onto yet another desecrated alley. She stopped midway down the alley and laid a hand on the slimy brick wall and kicked a pile of trash, causing a rat to scamper away from her. She stopped breathing and opened up her senses to the night.

Footsteps.

Too quiet to be a human.

Waiting another 2 seconds, Skinny withdrew her hand from her pocket and whirled around to connect the sharp wooden stake in her grasp to the cold undead flesh of her stalker vampire. The wood pierced its heart and the creature exploded into dust as Skinny sighed with relief. More footsteps piled into the alley, heavier and more rapid. A smile came across Skinny's lips as she recognized her vampire fighting cronies running after her, armed with stakes, holy water and crossbows.

"Boss you alright?" A distant voice asked.

"Just another vamp, thats all. Just cant seem to find the master of all these flimsy little puppets." she replied, voice lingering in the air.

Several figures crowded around her, a dark tall young man of color breathed heavily, hand resting on a shorter, female version of himself. Another female lingered towards the back, dark brown ponytail plastered to her tan flesh so much akin to Skinny's own shade.

Beside her a tall redheaded teenager caught his breath, crossbow in hand. A young boy, no more than 13 tried to keep up, baggy clothing weighing him down as he touched a hand to his cornrows.

"Dante, Sarah, Tyrell, Ben and Desiree…Id say that was a very successful kill." Skinny announced proudly as the group exchanged high fives.

"Yeah homez that was DOPE." Little Dante cried, jittering with excitement, his stake moving with the rapid hand gestures he was trying to make.

"But I'm sure I'll have much more fun destroying all of you." A deep voice threatened from the shadows. Immediately the group tensed, looking around nervously.

The brunette girl and redheaded boy expanded the perimeter of their circle to investigate the voice. But no sooner had they done that then two strangled cries emitted from their location as blood spattered to cover the walls of the alley and the remainder of Skinny's forces grouped together. Footsteps echoed from both ends of the alley as a man in a well tailored suit emerged from the bloodied remains of Skinny's friends and began to walk towards them.

"You've killed so many of my servants, girl. And this is the first time we have met."

Tyrell tapped on her shoulder, directing her gaze to the two other finely dressed men approaching from the other end of the alley. Suddenly, they began to run towards them in a deadly advance. Before Skinny could scream in protest, Tyrell had launched himself at the two in an attempt to defend the small female at his side.

"BROTHER!" she cried as fangs ripped her kin's neck in two, feasting on his lifeblood. The other man grabbed at little Dante, fiercely decapitating him with his inhuman strength before the child had a chance to raise his weapon in defense. Skinny looked around nervously and then heard a piercing cry.

"DESIREE!!" she screamed as she saw her only remaining comrade dragged into the darkness. She turned tail and tried to run but her efforts were dashed by the undead at the head of the alley who easily blocked her path, pinned her arms to her side and stared her straight in the eye.

"I may be an artificial vampire…granted my immortality by the strength of an implant, but the fear in your eyes is just…irresistible." Skinny smashed her head against his chest, faltering his iron grip on her for a second, a second that allowed her to kick her offender between the legs and rip out of the alley.

A cackle followed her all the way out as a heavy weight smacked into her back.

"Don't forget your little friend!" Skinny rolled over to see that what those bastards had thrown at her was Desiree. Quickly, she checked her pulse and breathing before grabbing her in her arms and tearing off into the night.

_You make this world dirty._

Her violent thoughts held a threat to them as she fled the scene desperately.


	2. Second Tear: Sorrow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SECOND TEAR: Sorrow 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I cannot bring you comfort…at least I bring you hope…" a young girls voice sang out through the barren poor excuse for a room. A single candle cast its glow upon the peeling wallpaper and bullet holes riddling the mold infested walls.

Desiree sat in one squalid corner of the room, clutching a threadbare blanket to her dark and wiry frame in a desperate attempt to keep warm, even though the weather wasn't as seasonably cold as it should've been.

Skinny sat on the other side of the room, her head resting on her hands, which she kept in a steeple in front of her face as she stared at the flickering flame of the candle. Her hair was beginning to dry in messy waves around her face as she hugged her long legs to her form.

Desiree stopped singing abruptly and coughed.

"Are they really-" Skinny cut her off with a glare in the girl's direction.

"Gone. That's what happens when you get ripped apart by an inhuman son of a bitch. You die." She hissed in a sinister voice, her body tensing with anger.

_Tyrell, Dante, Sarah, Ben…all the others._

They were gone, never to be heard or seen again in this realm of existence anyways. On Christmas Eve of all nights, the one night they should have been safe, together. Now Desiree was truly an orphan with Tyrell gone; and Skinny had promised them they would always be together.

Another promise broken, it seemed.

"Well its no use brooding over them now. We cant turn back time you know. It'll just be the same situation we've always been in."

Desiree's onyx orbs flashed with anger as she snarled viciously at her elder.

"NO! Things will never be the same without them don't you see? Now we're just two targets for anyone who feels bored here!" she shrieked, her voice racked with sobs.

_Creak. _

Went the floorboards outside the room.

Skinny panicked and motioned hastily for her friend to shut the hell up as she pinched her fingers over the candle flame, sending them into darkness.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHERE YOU'VE LED US SKINNY? YOU PROMISED US SALVATION BUT YOU ONLY BROUGHT US TERROR. AND NOW MY ONLY FAMILY IS GONE."

Moving quickly to the other side of the room, Skinny smacked her gloved hand over Desiree's mouth and held her roughly by the back of the head. She bent her head to the girls pierced ears and whispered harshly.

"Listen. Something's outside. Ill make you an offer: You stop your bitching and live to see another line at the soup kitchen. You don't…and we both end up dead. You got it?"

Desiree ceased her struggle and nodded, silent tears forming in her large eyes, catching themselves on her thick eyelashes.

Releasing her from her hold, Skinny crouched and moved deftly across the room to grab a leather bag. Surveying its contents and relying on the sense of touch to identify them, she tossed Desiree a stake and cross, taking a bottle of holy water, a stake and handgun out for herself. She tossed the handgun in her hoodie pocket and keeping a firm hand on the stake as she threw the other bottle of holy water to Desiree. She snapped her fingers once, hearing the girl rise from her slump and join her in a crouch on the floor as Skinny rose to slink to the door.

They resided in an old apartment building, on the third floor to be safe. However, there were several escape and entry routes that the undead could use to enter the building.

Skinny kept in mind the fire escape at the end of the hallway as she slowly opened the door, raising her stake so she could easily piece something's heart when she opened the door. Lightly tapping her feet twice, Desiree caught the signal and tossed a bottle of holy water to Skinny who slowly pushed the door open with her shoulder.

_They're coming for us. To finish the job._

She pushed the panicked thoughts out of her mind and focused on the task at hand, protecting the last of her army. Violently throwing open the door, she was met with nothing but the pounding sound of her own heartbeat.

And very…very cold air.

She heard something's weight shift on the creaky floor and popped open her flask of holy water with her teeth, brandishing the deadly liquid, stolen from a church, at the darkness. She sprayed a bit into the air and heard no physical reaction of pain except for the smallest hiss, which meant she had hit something unholy. Skinny took a step back towards the doorway and bumped into Desiree's back.

"Desiree? Can you hand me the cross?" she whispered and nodded as Desiree moved to hand her the cross.

But something was dreadfully wrong.

Desiree's hand was burning. "Aw too bad, it was just starting to tickle." She giggled sinisterly and smacked Skinny across the side of the face with a too powerful lean arm.

"They got you? Desiree?"

"They didn't get me, they MADE me. I was nothing until tonight. I relied on my deadbeat brother for protection, and now all I have to do is rely on myself.

I've _ascended_, sister."

Skinny was appalled as Desiree's hand clutched around her neck and lifted her off the ground as if she weighed the mass of air.

"You're wrong. You've gone down. Abandoned the mission."

"What mission? The one you recruited us to, to help you redeem your 'scarred' past? The one where you got us all killed?"

"No…the one where we saved people. Helped them."

Desiree smiled in the darkness, the gleam of her white teeth almost seen to Skinny.

"You haven't saved one person. All you do is extend their pitiful lives instead of ending them."

Blinking back tears, Skinny kicked Desiree in the chest, flinging her backwards as she ran towards her and plunged her stake into the vampire's chest.

"I saved you." She said and made a dash towards the fire escape in a desperate attempt to get away from that cursed building. But she was caught by cold hands in the doorway, held fast by strength beyond human measurements.

"I think our master would very much like to meet with you." A deep voice said, the sneer in its tone obvious.

Then everything went dark.


End file.
